One Last Look
by Chidori Shinatawa pwns Ai
Summary: Jeramy is really sick. Someone in the gang is taken over by Xana! How much worse can it get? Pairings: You will have to see i cant give away to much one slash is in the parrings
1. The Beginning of the end

**CLAIMER: I OWN CODE LYOKO!**

Hey ppl this is my first Code Lyoko Fic hope you like. Don't forget to read Odd's Secret my friends' story and more of mine if you like TT. Also I know that Ulrich can't really be possessed by Xana but its my story so I can do w/e the hell I want plus if I didn't do that I story would b fucked up. PLZ R&R

Chapter 1 

**Yumi woke up with a start to find Ulrich in her room.**

**" Ulrich what are you doing in he…Xana…" She said as she stared into her x-boyfriends eyes. Ulrich (Xana) was now pulling down her pajama pants, which revealed skulls on her pants. Yumi started crying quietly so that her parents wouldn't wake because if they knew what was happening they would have to move back. He was doing it to her for about an hour when all of a sudden, a power took hold of Yumi and she pushed him although it killed her to do so she knocked him out. Through him on her front door step blood running down the sides of her legs (you readers have no idea how hard this is to write me being a girl and all).**

**She ran to the bathroom cleaning her legs off her face pale and red. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps coming her way.**

**"Oh no dad!" Yumi quickly hid in the shower as her father went to the bathroom not noticing the blood on the floor since he was half-asleep. Once he left Yumi sadly still naked ran to her room quickly and looked at the clock while shutting her door. The clock read 3:33. She got her close back on but this time she couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling not knowing how she should get Xana back for what he did to her friend and mainly to her. At 6:30 she went to take a hot shower because she felt really dirty but they feeling would just not go away it felt as though Xana left this slime all over her that she just couldn't get off. No one else could feel it or see but she knew it was there.**

**Yumi was quiet the whole morning when her mom asked her everything was all right; she just nodded slightly and ate her oatmeal. At school, she was quiet. She met her friends in their usual spot and looked down at the grown the whole time.**

**"Hey Yumi." Ulrich said as he had his arm around Odd since they were going out. Yumi just stared at her feet not wanting to say anything.**

**" Is everything ok Yumi." Aelita asked as she put her hand on her shoulder.**

**"Yeah everything is fine." She lied.**

**" Your not much of a liar are you Yumi." Odd teased.**

**She grabbed Odd's collar and held him high and said:**

**" Leave me alone!" As she dropped him then walked away.**

**" Whats her problem?" Odd asked getting up.**

**" I don't know maybe I should talk to her. By the way where's Jeramy?" Ulrich said looking around not seeing Jeramy in site.**

**" He wasn't feel well this morning so I told him I would get his homework. Ulrich your one of Yumi's best friends it's a good idea to go talk to her." Aelita said standing next to Odd.**

**"Be right back." Ulrich said running towards Yumi.**

**" We're together and he doesn't even say good bye." Odd said putting his hands on his hips. Quickly Ulrich ran back and pecked him on the cheek then ran back to Yumi.**

**"Hey, Yumi wait up." Ulrich called.**

**"That's better." Odd smiled as Aelita smiled back.**

**Back w/ Yumi and Ulrich**

" **Yumi what's the matter." Ulrich asked finally catching up to Yumi.**

**" YOU RAPED ME OK! XANA POSSESSED YOU AND LAST NIGHT YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE AND RAPED ME!" Yumi screamed running away.**

**" Yumi!" He called after her totally unaware he did anything with her the previous night. After that Ulrich ran up to Jer's room and opened the door without knocking. This woke a sleeping Jeramy. **

**" Ulrich what are you doing here?" Jeramy said in a sick and tired tone.**

**"Was a tower activated last night I don't know I felt dizzy and laid down."**

**"Xana…" Ulrich said.**

**"What does he have to do with me getting sick?" Jeramy asked.**

**"He did something to you so you wouldn't know if a tower was activated and get hold of me and do the unthinkable to Yumi. But why would he do that?"**

**" What did you do to Yumi you don't even like her like that."**

**"Xana did it not me. I have to find her and tell her." Ulrich raced out and closed the door.**

**"Ok? That was sufficiently awkward." Jeramy said to himself as the nurse came in with a hot bowl of soup ( Aelita told her Jeramy wasn't feeling well.)**

**As soon Ulrich left he dialed Yumi on his cell (a/n: mobile phone 4 all you French ppl)**

**" Come on Yumi pick up pick up." Ulrich said running to the factory just in case she might be there.**

**"Ulrich what!" Yumis voice boomed.**

**" Look I know why what happened happened. Somehow Xana got Jeramy sick so he couldn't see an activated tower so he came to my dorm took control of me and did what I did to. Have I mentioned how sorry I am about that by the way." (Sorry I know Ulrich isn't in Char. there) **

**"No you havent but apology excepted do you know why Xana did what he did?"**

**" Because he's pervert." Ulrich said into the phone. Yumi laughed.**

**" That's probably part of it." Ulrich started to laugh and then stopped with an abrupt halt.**

**"Oh man what am I going to Odd?" Yumi now stopped laughing.**

**" Don't tell him. He won't get upset if you don't tell him."**

**" Yumi you know I'm a terrible liar."**

**" Then don't say anything even if he asks. Just…I don't know change the subject."**

**" Where are you by the way?"**

**" My house parents aren't home. I'll come back to school in a few minutes after talking to you thanks Ulrich."**

**"Any time Yumi." With that they hung up their phones and went to meet in the regular spot. They had missed a class so they just met up with their friends Odd got a Ulrichs homework. Aelita got Jeramy's. **

**When they arrived at the school however, they saw an ambulance in front of the school they saw Aelita and Odd behind it.**

**" Whats going on?" Yumi asked as they ran to Odd and Aelita.**

**" Its Jeramy…" Aelita said looking quite pale.**

**" Whats wrong with him?" Ulrich asked as met them in the back of the ambulance.**

**"I went to his room to give him his homework and he was really hot so I took his temperature and it was 104d degrees. I'm going with him to the hospital." She said getting in the vehicle and they drove off. As it did this they all had one thought in mind….**

**XANA!**

**Hope you enjoyed it please review. Whats going to happen now? Jeramy's sick and they need him, who will Xana take over next, and why am I asking you all those questions. Can't wait 4 next chap myself. Heehee. Thanks Kt 4 helping!**


	2. Xana makes life worse

Chapter 2

**Aelita sat in the back of the ambulance holding Jeremie's. "Everything's going to be alright…" Aelita whispered into Jeremie's ear. **

"**Huh…what…were…" Jeremie was delusional. **

**Aelita felt tears sting in the sides of her eyes. **

"**Oh Jeremie…" Aelita put a damn cold cloth on his forehead as the ambulance pulled **

**Into the hospital.**

**Back with Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi**

"**I hope that Jeremie is going to be ok. I'll miss his cute face in the **

**morning…" Odd said as Ulrich gave him an angry glare. Odd snickered at his boyfriend's reaction. **

"**You do know the only one for me is you Ulrich…" Odd **

**Said and quickly pecked Ulrich on the lips. Ulrich blushed.**

**Ulrich started to stammer. **

"**Um…y-ya…I hope he's ok too." Yumi smiled **

**and bit her lip. Yumi was still trying to get used to the boys actions. It **

**took all she had to keep from laughing…and sometimes barfing. She took a **

**deep breath and looked at her friends. **

"**Don't worry guys…I'm sure Jeremie **

**will be fine. Now lets get to class before we're all late."**

**Odd blushed as he realized that Ulrich's arm was around his waste, and **

**they started to walk to class.**

**One month later**

**Yumi was over visiting Aelita. Aelita was sitting on her bed crying and Yumi was rubbing Aelita's back. **

"**Aelita…don't worry…everything will be ok. We will just….have to defeat Xana…on our own. One of us will…" Yumi suddenly ran out the dorm. **

**Aelita stopped crying. Ten minutes had past and Yumi still wasn't back yet. Aelita sat on the bed tears had still stopped falling from her midnight eyes. She got up and went to search for Yumi.**

"**Yumi? Yumi?" Aelita asked herself looking up and down the hall. She entered the bathroom at the end of the hall. When she went in a fowl stench was in the air as well as a most disturbing noise.**

"**Yumi is that you?" Aelita asked trying to find the stall where the noise was coming from.**

"**Aelita? Is that you?" She heard Gumi's voice come from the last stall it sounded very weak.**

" **Yumi, are you ok?" Aelita asked as she saw Yumi on the floor in front of a toilet.**

" **Not real…." Yumi said as she through up.**

"**Maybe we should take you to the infirmary Yumi."**

"**That's probably a good idea." Yumi said as Aelita helped Yumi up as she clutched her stomach.**

**Back With Odd and Ulrich**

" **Where do you think the girls are?" Odd asked as he shoveled food in his mouth as they sat down to eat breakfast.**

**" Stop eating so fast we are gonna have to fond the girls and go to Lyoko. If you get a stomach ache in Lyoko you cant leave you know that right."**

**"I never have stomach problems, you of all people should know that." Odd said still shoveling food and then going to get more and coming back.**

**" I know. I worry about you you know that."**

**" Yeah, I know." Odd smiling with his mouth full.**

**Since it was Saturday they had spent a few hours looking for the girls. They went into Aelita dorm but she wasn't there. They noticed Yumi was over because her bag and stuff was there.**

**"Come on Odd we should keep looking ." Ulrich said as he started to leave when he heard thud on the floor. Ulrich turned around and saw Odd clutching his stomach as he was on his knees.**

**" ODD!" Ulrich rushed to Odd's side.**

**" Ulrich…" He said weakly and through gritted teeth. **

**" I'm here." The next thing Ulrich knew was that Odd had ran to the bathroom (the girls room). All the girls ran out screaming ignoring the fact Ulrich was going through the crowd. Then once the crowd cleared Ulrich knocked on the door.**

**"Odd, you alright?" Ulrich said from the other side of the door as it opened to reveal a green faced Odd.**

**" Come on lets go to the infirmary." Ulrich said as Ulrich put Odds arm around his neck.**

**As soon as they came in Odd ran to the boys room. Ulrich spotted Aelita sitting and waiting.**

**" Aelita, are you ok?" He said as he sat next to her.**

**"I'm fine. I more concerned about Yumi." She said starring at the girls bathroom door.**

**"Whats the matter with Yumi?" He said with much concern.**

" **She started throwing up. She must have the flu or something her parents are coming to pick her up soon. Why are you here? Are you feeling well?"**

" **Yeah its Odd. He fell on the floor in your dorm and then ran to the girls room."**

" **Why did he run into the girl bathroom?"**

"**He didn't have time to run to the boys. He was throwing up to and still looks really green."**

" **What were you doing in my dorm?"**

"**We were looking for. We need to go to Lyoko. There's a few towers activated which is probably why Xana is controlling so many people. I think he made Odd sick with the food in the Cafeteria by taking over the lady who works there. She kept giving Odd strange looks and she was quieter then usual. Xana must have given Jeremie his virus when he went in him and it didn't completely go away and must have stored up to make him really sick. His virus must be affecting him differently because he is a full human." Ulrich said as though a light bulb went off in his head.**

" **Oh Jeremie. I wish he was here. I wish he was ok."**

" **I think once we defeat Xana all this mess will go back to normal."**

" **Ulrich may I help you ." Mrs. Perraudin asked him walking over to him.**

" **Odd in the bathroom…doing stuff."**

" **He's throwing up to. I'm getting a lot of sick kids today well Ulrich since you share a dorm with him just make sure he gets lots of bed rest and has a bucket or something next to his bed. He can't do or go anywhere strenuous."**

" **Yes mam." Odd finally came still looking green as ever.**

" **Come on Odd back to the room." Ulrich this time carried Odd on his back as he did Odd was mumbling nonsensical words. Once they got there Ulrich placed Odd gently on the bed. **

"**Oh, Odd." He said covering him up as he shivered still clutching his stomach.**

**Well readers hope you enjoyed this chappy plz review and props to Katie who rights fanfics for code lyoko 2. After accenditally deleting this chappy she made the first 5 chappy she deleted better. Hope you enjoy this chappy as much as I did writing it.**


End file.
